


Il terzo incomodo

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Incest, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ha il vizio di comparire nei momenti meno opportuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il terzo incomodo

“Dean...” Sam sospirò appoggiandosi alla parete della doccia mentre l'acqua calda scorreva lungo il suo corpo, portandosi via la schiuma.  
“Mh... questo bagnoschiuma al patchouli è formidabile!” esclamò il fratello versandone un po' sulla spugna, prima di passarla sulla schiena dell'altro.  
Il minore mugolò di piacere mentre la mano di Dean scendeva pericolosamente fino alle sue natiche, soffermandosi in mezzo ad esse. Il maggiore fece cadere la spugna e lasciò che fossero le sue dita a completare l'opera, insaponando per bene l'apertura del fratello.  
“Dean...” La voce di Sam era rotta dalla passione del momento: sentire le mani di Dean che si occupavano di lui con quella calma esasperante lo mandava in estasi. “Sono pronto...”  
“Sicuro?” Il maggiore ghignò, dando un pizzicotto a quel culo sodo che tanto amava. “Non vorrei farti male... sai, devi stare molte ore seduto e non vorrei che cominciassi a lamentarti, sai che odio starti a sentire mentre piagnucoli, così...”  
“Dean, zitto e scopami!” esclamò Sam, messo subito a tacere da uno sculaccione abbastanza forte.  
“Non si dicono le parolacce, bambino cattivo!”  
Il minore stava per replicare ancora, quando Dean decise che la tortura era durata abbastanza. Lo afferrò saldamente per i fianchi e si spinse in lui, penetrandolo con un unico movimento.  
“Decisamente... questo bagnoschiuma... è fenomenale...” ansimò il fratello maggiore, godendosi quel calore così piacevole. Diede qualche secondo a Sam perché si abituasse poi cominciò a muoversi con il suo solito vigore, strappando all'amante gemiti di puro piacere.  
“Oh, sì... Dean...” Sam si schiacciò con la guancia contro le mattonelle che rivestivano l'interno della doccia e lasciò che il fratello si occupasse della sua erezione. La mano di Dean lo stava accarezzando con calma estenuante, eppure nessuno dei due voleva che quel momento finisse: malgrado la stanchezza del viaggio, le ore passate in macchina, la tensione per la caccia, trovavano sempre il tempo per concedersi una pausa per loro due.  
“Sam...” mormorò l'altro, aumentando lentamente le spinte, preparandosi a quell'orgasmo che li avrebbe lasciati distrutti e felici allo stesso tempo.  
“Dean...” Malgrado la passione del momento, Sam notò che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Il silenzio della stanza era stato interrotto per un istante da un rumore. “Dean? A-aspetta...”  
“Aspetta?” Dean mugolò affondando con maggior impeto, mordicchiando nel frattempo la pelle morbida del collo del fratello. “È una parola...”  
“C'è... c'è... qualcuno...” mormorò Sam stringendo i denti, sospeso tra il timore e la voglia irresistibile per il suo amante.  
“Sì... Babbo Natale!” esclamò con una risatina il maggiore, riprendendo a muoversi.  
“No, sono io!”  
Dean e Sam si bloccarono all'unisono, gelati in quella posizione. Se fossero morti di infarto secco, sarebbero stati un bello spettacolo per il medico legale.  
“Cas-Castiel?” balbettò Dean, uscendo lentamente dal corpo di Sam e accompagnando la mossa con un'imprecazione a denti stretti.  
“Sì. Aspettavate Babbo Natale?” L'angelo fuori dal box doccia aggrottò la fronte. “Ma siamo a novembre. Non è un po' presto?”  
Dean scostò la tenda e fissò Castiel con furia omicida. Non sapeva come uccidere un angelo, ma poteva mettersi di impegno per fargli molto, molto male. “Si può sapere cosa cazzo vuoi?” sbraitò. “Non ti avevo forse spiegato che non devi rompere quando sono in bagno?”  
Castiel assunse un'aria pensierosa. “È vero, però pensavo che, siccome eravate in due, non steste facendo niente di male. È molto generoso da parte tua.”  
“Cosa?” Dean lanciò un'occhiata a Sam dietro di lui, che però si limitò a fare spallucce: dopo il momento da fangirl di qualche giorno prima, il fratello minore aveva smesso di cercare di capire gli angeli. Erano fuori di testa e basta. “Cosa sto facendo di così generoso?”  
“Stai lavando la schiena a tuo fratello.” Castiel annuì con l'aria di saperla lunga. “È giusto che vi prendiate cura l'uno dell'altro in questi momenti così difficili per voi. Vedere che siete ancora capaci di piccoli gesti quotidiani denota il profondo affetto che c'è tra di voi e...”  
“FINISCILA!” Durante il monologo angelico, Dean si era lanciato in una serie di cambiamenti di colore che andavano dal cremisi al rosso scarlatto. “E tu smettila di ridere!” sibilò al fratello minore che nel frattempo aveva cominciato a sganasciarsi e rischiava di morire se non riprendeva fiato. “Stammi a sentire, Cas. Quando siamo in bagno – ed intendo tutti e due – non devi apparire. Quando siamo a letto – ed intendo tutti e due – non devi apparire. Anzi, facciamo così: tu non apparire proprio, restiamo che ti chiamo io, ok? Cas?”  
L'angelo non aveva prestato la minima attenzione al discorso di Dean, il suo interesse era rivolto ad altro.  
“Dean, c'è qualcosa di diverso in te...” mormorò, puntando lo sguardo in basso. “Quello è sempre stato così?”  
“Quello?” Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo e divenne viola: in mezzo alle sue gambe, la sua erezione svettava ancora inappagata. “Oh, cazzo!”  
“Sì, lo so cos'è, Dean” rispose Castiel con tono petulante. “Però ieri mi sembrava diverso... più piccolo. E poi non stava giù? Dean, stai bene?”  
Il cacciatore si coprì davanti con entrambe le mani, lanciandosi in una serie di imprecazioni che spaventarono l'angelo al punto da farlo fuggire ad ali spiegate.  
“Io non ce la faccio più...” sospirò Dean, voltandosi verso il fratello. “Dove eravamo rimasti?”  
Ma Sam era troppo impegnato a ridere come uno scemo per pensare ad altro. Il maggiore roteò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffo. “Ok, finisco da solo! Accidenti ai fratelli idioti e agli angeli curiosi!”


End file.
